Warriors Lemonclan
by I Love Warrior Cat Stories
Summary: Constant border skirmishes between Riverclan and Thunderclan may not just be unfortunate- but many cats have experienced the more 'pleasurable' way of fighting. When Mistystar becomes leader, she decides that Riverclan will become Lemonclan, a clan devote
1. The First Taste

**Please note: This clan is based in the old forest, and may have spoilers if you haven't read up to the third series yet. Please review and give suggestions for kit names. Just PM me the form below, please. I am still in Primary School, I am also in Australia. Now that I am older I have LOADS more homework so I'll try and post at least one each week. Plus I'll put the date on too so you'll know when to check back again. I'll be glad for any support a more experienced writer can give me! Thanks and enjoy! P.S: ( I got really frustrated at ppl when they leave their story half-finished, promise I wont!) Some of these are made up characters!**

**Thunderclan and Riverclan Battle Number One**

Snowflake padded through the forest, weaving her way easily through the shady trees and heading towards the Riverclan border. Behind her, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sorreltail and Squirrelflight followed closely, their ears pricked and eyes alert. They cleared a stream in a single bound, while Snowflake held her tail between her legs. Recently she had felt very strange, with a tingling feeling between her legs. Shaking her head, she focused on the river. She stopped and started sniffing at the Riverclan scents around Sunningrocks. She growled- it was clear that Riverclan had crossed the border again. Suddenly a fresh wave of Riverclan scent rolled towards her and she stiffened. Sitting up, she immediately noticed five cats swimming across the river. Bracing herself for a fight, she felt her clanmates stiffen as well. The Riverclan cats launched themselves up the slope, drops of water flying off their pelts. Snowflake snarled, "Thunderclan, attack!"

Snowflake barely had time to brace herself as Stormpelt leaped at her. She unsheathed her claws and dodged to the side, missing his attack by a whisker length. She raked her claws down his pelt, and blood dripped out of the wound she gave him. Stormfur seemed unbothered and bowled her over, his large size and strong muscles easily holding her down. She wriggled and tried to escape, but he kept his grasp firm. Twisting her head around, she saw with dismay that Graymist had trapped Dustpelt, Graystripe was underneath Icewing and Sorreltail and Squirrelflight were both lying helplessly on the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for claws to slash down her throat but she gasped as she felt a tongue licking her sround the neck.

She stared at Stormpelt as he gently groomed her blood-stained fur. Confused, she looked at her clanmates and realised they were, too, experiencing the same thing. Slowly Stormfur made his way down to her belly, then started sucking on her nipples. Snowflake realised what he was doing, and she thrashed around, but waves of pleasure rippled through her body and she began to relax. Stormpelt, seeing that he had won her over, chuckled lightly and continued sucking moving on to the next one. After a while he went even lower, and licked the area around her core. He eased Snoeflake's legs apart and played with her sensitive folds, sometimes plunging his tongue in. Unable to resist anymore, she moaned, and felt pre-cum drip ot of her hole.

Stormpelt loved having a virgin at his paws, and Snowflake was totaly under his control. His clanmates were doing well, the Thunderclan cats moaning and squirming in pleasure as they experienced mating. Mistystar was soon going to be able to start the new clan. Beneath him Snowflake was bucking her hips, trying to get his tongue deeper into her core. To her disapointment, Stormpelt stopped, and signaled for his clanmates to do the same. He leaned down and whispered, " If you want more, then you'll have to wait until the next battle." Then the Riverclan cats left Sunningrocks.

" Thunderclan come here," she meowed weakly. Her clanmates stumbled over to her. "No one is to talk about this, ok?" Her clanmates nodded. To her relief all the tom's members had gone back to their sheath, and thay all had wounds on themselves. Snowflake trotted back to camp with her clanmates following, and started to 'limp' when she got near their camp. Stopping briefly to tell Firestar that they had won, she groomed the remaining blood off her pelt and went to Jayfeather's den. As he put on a poultice and some cobwebs, Snowflake began to grow drowsy. A few heartbeats later, she was nudged awake by Jayfeather and she limped back to her den.

In the morning, Snowflake padded out of her den, flexing her sore muscles. To her annoyance, she was still in heat. Sighing, she headed out of camp before some other tom could catch her. In the bright morning sunshine, her pelt began to warm up, and she raised her nose, checking for scents. She saw a flash of brown, and she chased after it. Leaping she landed squarely on the mouse and killed it swiftly. scraping some leaves over it, she noticed a squirrel eating a nut. Creeping up to it soundlessly, she swiped her paw and snapped it's neck. She took the nut and lay it on the grass. As she had hoped, another squirrel tried to eat it, but was soon killed by Snowflake. At sunhigh, she carried her proud catch- two squirrels, a mouse and a rabbit that she had stumbled upon when she was heading back to camp. She dumped her catch on the pile and gulped down a shrew. Satisfied, she started grooming her pelt and dozed off.

Snowflake woke to the sound of Firestar calling her name. She stretched and bounded over to her brother. His face was concerned and Snowflake hoped that he was all right. Firestar stared at her before motioning for her to follow him into his den. Settling down on the moss, Snowflake asked "Yes, Firestar?"  
>" When I saw your patrol returning from battle last night, they hardly had any wounds. Is there something you're not telling me, Snowflake?" He meowed. Snowflake hesitated.<em> What do I say? He would never approve of mating with another clan cat...<em>  
>" Snowflake, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad, I promise. I'm your brother, remember?" He sat closer to Snowflake and wraped his tail around her. Snowflake finally gave in. " Last night, we headed towards Sunningrocks and w-we began fighting... then the Riverclan cats p-pinned us down. A-And instead of killing us they..." She lifted her tail and touched Firestar's sheath and then to her pussy. She couldn't resist a quiet moan as she touched herself before quickly slapping her tail across her mouth. She lowered her head in embarrasment and felt her ears grow hot. Snowflake buried herself in Firestar's fur and curled up into a tight ball. Firestar allowed her to sleep with him that night, and when Sandstorm came in he explained exerything to her. Sandstorm lay down beside Snowflake and she fell asleep with the feeling of their fur pressed against her.<p>

Snowflake woke up just as Firestar and Sandstorm padded out of the den. Not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation, she stayed in the den for a few minutes and then came out. Grooming her fur, she felt angry at herself for moaning like that last night. now Firestar definitely knew her problem. She sat awkwardly as to not to expose her core. She picked up a small mouse from the pile and ate it slowly, her thoughts still on last night's conversation.  
>" Snowflake can we go out for a walk?" Firestar meowed to her. Snowflake jumped. She had not noticed Firestar before. Looking up, she hastily ate the rest of the mouse before following him out of camp. They stopped at the edge of their territory. Araid at where this would lead to, she looked down at the ground. Firestar could tell that she was guilty. " Bluestar mated with a Riverclan cat before. Don't feel bad, Snowflake." He tried to reassure her as best he could. Sighing, Snowflake explained that they hadn't actually mated, just... touched. She shifted from paw to paw and seemed restless. Looking up at the sky, Firestar excused himself to go and organise patrols. He could see that Snowflake wanted to be left alone. As he left he heard Snowflake muttering and stamping her paws. He crept back and looked at her.<p>

Snowflake was annoyed. First the stress, the battle, then the heat. " Stupid heat! Now who am I going to go to? Just randomly stand on the highrock and ask for a tom?" she hissed " Why is clan life always so complicated? Oh wait... maybe I could wait for Stormpelt. He's in a different clan, though..." She trailed off. Sitting down, she decided the best was to do it was to pleasure herself. She quickly scanned the area. Good, there was nobody around. She moved her tail and gasped when her core was exposed to the cold air. She twisted around and began licking it, purring as ripples of pleasure shot through her. She slowly slid her paw in and twisted it around. Moaning, she thrust in deeper. After a few heartbeats she came and licked it all up. Snowflake groomed her pelt and soon had no traces that she had just cummed. She looked around at her core. She was relieved that it was a fainter red now. At least it wouldn't bother her much anymore. She stood up and stretched. Snowflake was startled as she saw two bright green eyes staring at her from the bush. " Firestar? Did you just see that?" Her voice trembled in disbelief. Firestar stepped out from the bush and nodded. Snowflake spun around and leaped over a bramble bush and raced away into Thunderclan territory. "Snowflake, wait!" Firestar called after her.

Snowflake raced through brambles and startled many pieces of prey. She shook her head. Her brother had seen her pleasuring herself. He was always the best, the most honoured, the perfect leader. She was nothing compared to him. she ran blindly and finally staggered to a stop in front of a bush. She tore off each leaf seperately. " Always the most embarrasing. Always the one who messes up. Why can't I be good for once?" She sobbed. " Your brother's so perfect. He never does anything wrong. I'm just the weakling who drags everyone down! That's it. I can't stand it anymore." She raced towards the stream. She knew it was shallow, but it was worth a try. She dove into the water and let it drag her down. Her lungs screamed for air but she didn't move. She wanted to drown. She wanted to die! Suddenly she felt jaws clamp around her scruff. Someone was dragging her out of the water. She drew in a shuddering breath and opened her eyes briefly. It was Firestar and Sandstorm. Her eyelids were heavy and she gave in to sleep.

**Ok guys how did you think that went? *Yawn* It's 10:47pm at night over here. I've been writing for more than an hour! Ok, here's the form.**

**Kit's name:**

**Appearence:**

**Gender:**

**Feelings(kind, etc.):**

**And that's it for today! I'll update tomorrow as holidays is nearly over but I'll try my best! Please review and PM me! Thankzzzzzzzzzzz**


	2. The Snow Prophecy

**Hello people! Today I went to Darling Harbour with my friend! I've got lots of inspiration! Anyway, since I have got no PMs yet, I'll just have to delay it a little... I would really appreciate any reviews! Enjoy! P.S: This is posted on 2015\1\22 and I'll make it an extra long one! (For once I started writing before 9:30pm...)**

Snowflake blinked her eyes open. Looking up at the fluffy clouds, her memories began flooding back. _Am I in Starclan? _She wondered. Rolling over, she saw Firestar and Sandstorm talking together quietly. Snowflake sighed, and her throat burned. Coughing, she stumbled over to a puddle and lapped it up, the cold water slipping down her throat. She turned and looked towards the Riverclan border. Silently she padded towards the river, letting her paws guide her. She sat near the river, and waited for Stormpelt. Somehow, she knew that he would be there. Then, she heard pawsteps heading towards the river. She purred when she saw it was Stormpelt.

" Hello, Stormpelt." Snowflake meowed as he swan across the river. He twined his tail with Snowflake's and murmured, " I'm glad to see you." They sat together for a while, then Snowflake licked his fur. Pushing him down, she groomed him and slowly made her way down to his sheath. She rubbed it with her tongue and pressed down harder when she saw the tip beginning to poke out. She took his member into her mouth and swirled it around, gently nibbling at the tip and poking her tongue into the slit. She saw him tense as his member grew bigger and a wave of cum exploded into her mouth. Swallowing it greedily, she lay onto her back and spread her legs open, inviting him into her. Stormpelt couldn't control himself and plunged in, sucking on her core as he licked the sides with his sandpaper tongue. She groaned and bucked her hips, feeling something build up inside her core. She let her cum flow out and Stormpelt lapped it up, then he nudged Snowflake into a hunting crouch.

" Hurry up! Please! Take me!" she moaned as Stormpelt continued teasing her pussy, not bothering to stick his member in yet. She squirmed in pleasure underneath him, and he couldn't resist it. His own dick was throbbing with need at the sight of his love begging for him to enter her. He pushed his member in and broke her virginity, thrusting quickly and pounding harder into her with each thrust. She yowled in pain at first, but pleasure overcame her and she bucked her hips, trying to get Stormpelt deeper into her. He stopped and whispered, " Beg" Snowflake groaned and pleaded, " Please, Stormpelt! Make me your sex slave! I want to feel your huge dick pounding into my virgin core! Make me have your ki-" She was interrupted by a yowl as Stormpelt entered her again. She couldn't believe that she had just said something like that, it made her feel naughty, but her thoughts were wiped away as lust overtook her. She tried to hold back her cum, but it was hard as Stormpelt kept hitting her G-spot. She yelped as he shoved his whole member in, thrusting deeper into her, grunting with pleasure. " IM GONNA CUM!" She warned as her juices squirted out. It covered Stormpelt's member and he purred, thrusting one last time before releasing his cum and shooting his seed deep into Snowflake. They panted and broke away, lying on the ground.

"We should clean up." Snowflake reluctantly pointed out sfter a minute or two. Stormpelt shook his silver fur and started grooming himself. Snowflake cleaned his member and then mooved on to her core. She then licked up all the cum on the grassy bank. Stormpelt licked her head before waving his tail in farewell. Snowflake looked at him and realised they shared the same thoughts- they had to do this again. She stretched and sniffed the air, hoping for any prey. To her relief, she was able to return to camp with two sparrows, a mouse, and a rabbit. Now that the burning sensation in her core was gone, she could concentate better. As she walked into camp, she was confronted by Sandstorm and Firestar. "Where have you been?" Firestar hissed at her angrily as she padded into camp. "I've been hunting." She retorted."And don't act all angry. I'm the one who recovered from nearly drowning and actually _brought back some prey _!" She added, " And quit spying on me." She stalked into camp with her head and tail high, purposely showing him that she wasn't in heat anymore. She dropped off her catch and saw Dustpelt, Squirrelflight and Sorreltail beckoning her over.

She sat down just as Graystripe joined them, and she sighed. "What's this all about?" She asked. Dustpelt made sure nobody was watching, and he meowed, "I saw the Riverclan cats today," he began "They told me to tell you guys to all meet up at the border at sunhigh." His tail was twitching with impatience and Snowflake could tell that he was impatient. EVERY cat was impatient now. After all the cats nodded, Graystripe raised his voice.  
>"And meet me for sunhigh patrol tomorrow. we need to refresh our borders frequently."<br>Snowflake nodded and yawned. Exhausted, she padded towards her den and lay down in the soft moss.

_Mistystar stood on the great rock. Her mouth moved, but Snowflake couldn't hear anything. _

_"Riverclan will experience changes. Judge them well and make it fair or they will not survive."_

_Snowflake jumped and whirled around, but nobody was there. Instead, she felt a weight on top of her and felt a member pound through her core. She moaned as Stormpelt's scent washed over her. She looked around and realised that she was now in Riverclan camp. Many cats were mating and she could see lots of kits gambolling around outside the nursery. She felt a tongue rasp over her neck and she looked around. Stormpelt was on top of her. She purred._

_"I love you..."_

Snowflake woke up and shook out her pelt. Grooming herself quickly, she trotted out of the den, and bounded toward the tunnel. Suddenly a flash of brilliant light flew past her. She reached out and pawed at it, surprised that she was still interested. She suddenly clamped her paws around it. She gasped as the small crystal-like sparkle shot into the centre of her head. She felt a tingle shoot through her body...  
>"This is your power. You have been the chosen one... Use it wisely..."<br>Snowflake gasped and shrank back, cringing as pain shot through her body. She felt the pain gather on her back then float away. She suddely felt free, as if she could leap into the sky. She yowled in joy as she bounded into the air and beautiful wings unfolded from her back, each one having the perfect snowflake in their centre. She flew through the air and spiraled in the air. "I CAN FLY!" She purred. Luckily, most warriors had gone on patrol, and the only cats in camp were Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Firestar and Graystripe. They came running out of their dens and gasped as they saw (or sensed) Snowflake swooping in the sky.

Snowflake landed neatly and folded her wings. She sat in the sunlight, sitting up tall. "When did you get wings? Why didn't you tell us? I know you know better than hiding something from your whole clan!" Firestar snarled. Snowflake's fur rose up. "I'm your sister, not your kit! I'd rather speak with Stormpelt rather than you!" She spun around and jumped into the air, shooting a furious glare at Firestar as she soared through the sky. She could see prey scuffling about in the leaves, but she went towards the river.

After her chat with Stormpelt, Snowflake realised that Firestar and Sandstorm might have a problem that they thought Snowflake would be part of. She flew through the air and scooped up a few mice. She dropped them at the fresh-kill pile and flew into the air again. She picked up Firestar's scent, with Sandstorm's scent following as well. She heard faint voices up ahead. She pricked her ears and swooped lower to hear more clearly.  
>"You're not going the right way! You're only going to make her upset if you keep yowling at her."<br>"I know, but the prophecy clearly showed me that the cat with the special power will go to a new clan to save them. I saw a snowflake drift down as well. How can I ever tell her?"


	3. Firestar's Confusion

**Hi people! Today I've been really on edge, my six year old and three year old friends 'visited'. So, it ended up in a huge waterfight and a mess in the bathroom (bathtub). Anyway, here's the next chapter... I'm not especially patient, I know that this is only three days, but, PMs and reviews are welcome; I don't even think anyones read this story yet. Anyway, published on 2015\1\23 and enjoy!**

Snowflake was confused. Prophecy? Snowflake? _Leaving?_ Was that why Firestar and Snadstorm had been talking for a lot of time? It must've been why Firestar had been so angry at her. He could see that she liked Stormpelt, he must have thought she would go to Riverclan! Was this somehow related to her dream? While she was thinking, she accidently brushed against a branch and showered leaves down on top of them. Firestar immediately looked up and spotted a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at him. Sighing, he muttered, "Snowflake, come out please. I know you're there." Snowflake landed on the grass, looking at him.  
>"I know about the prophecy now. You don't have to pretend." She snapped. Sandstorm gently laid her tail on her shoulder and pressed against her.<p>

"Sorry about everything, Snowflake. It's just that everything you do has been fulfilling the prophecy and Firestar doesn't want it to happen."

Snowflake nuzzled Firestar and licked his cheek. "Stupid furball. Why didn't you tell me?" She sat down and looked at him. Firestar meowed, "It's just that I thought I could fix the problem myself..." Snowflake said nothing just nodded and wrapped her paws around Firestar and held his scruff tightly. The she mumbled, " I think you should see this. It looks important." She flew cautiously near the Riverclan border. Then she made sure that Firestar was well concealed in the leaves. They had a full view of the Thunderclan cats fighting the Riverclan cats, and then turning it into a mating party instead. Snowflake saw that this time Leafpool was mating with Stormpelt, and she was fine with that. After a few seconds she flew to a small space between lots of bushes and laid Firestar down. Without warning, she pounced on him playfully and licked his neck. Firestar, assuming that Snowflake was just trying to be friendly again, stayed still. Snowflake then traced a claw down his belly until it stopped at his sheath. She began rubbing it and Firestar moaned. He knew that this was wrong but Snowflake was giving him too much pleasure. The tip of his penis began to peek out, and it hardened when it came out into the cold air. Snowflake took it in her mouth and licked the tip, swirling her tongue around his penis. It grew bigger and longer as Snowflake gave him a blowjob.

"Oh...S-Snowflake... w-we shouldn't...oh...be d-doing this!"

"But I know you like it, come on. I can see you squirming around."

Firestar gave in to the pleasure and moaned, struggling not to cum. Snowflake bobbed her head up and down and sucked it. Firestar yowled as he came into her mouth, then pulled out and nudged Snowflake. Taking it as a sign to roll over, she lay on her back and exposed her core to him. It was dripping with pre-cum and she opened her legs wider. Firestar would have liked to tease her, but it was too tempting and he plunged his tongue in. He explored her insides and rolled his tongue around. Moaning with pleasure, Snowflake released her juices and Firestar lapped them up. She then got into a hunters crouch and lifted her tail. Firestar mounted her and drove his member into her pussy, breaking her barrier in one smooth movement. Snowflake, surprisingly, adgusted immediateli and bucked her hips back up to him, feeling her orgasm very close. (is it orgasm or organism?)

She yowled up into the sky and came, her warm juices coating Firestar's dick. He grunted and thrust deeper into her, groaning as he came too and shot his seed into her. Snowflake blacked out and firestar started grooming her. As he licked her core he heard her moan in her sleep, then she rolled over and began cleaning his dick. After they were both clean he roused Snowflake and together they padded back towards Sandstorm.

**Sorry guys I know that wasn't a lot but I NEED to get this finished I desperately want to get on to Chapter four so I can tell you the secret and I can't wait! Anyway, as a special treat I'll write two chapters today! Uh, oh... Now I need to go t my mum and get the babies asleep. Literally, it's so annoying! Bye I'll be logging on at 10:00pm again!**


	4. Decided

**Hello people! I'm back on again! Wow! Now is only 9:15pm! Well... it used to be 9:00pm but I had to get a song rocking... Just saying you should listen to Britney Spears. Anyway, this is chapter four, and people this is published on 2015\1\23 and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot about disclaimers before! I do not own Warriors at all!**

Snowflake met up with the Riverclan cats and all the other Thunderclan cats who have been to the first battle. The Riverclan cats looked serious and they immediately started speaking. Stormpelt started first.

"Riverclan are going to change into a totally different clan soon. That clan will be called Lemonclan and the details will be announced at the gathering. Who wants to join?"

"I'll join" Dustpelt said. "So will I," Sorreltail announced. Stormpelt nodded his approval and turned to the remaining cats. "Who else will join?" He meowed. Squirrelflight and Leafpool both shook their heads. Graystripe also shook his head sadly."I cannot leave Firestar." Stormpelt sighed.

"Not everyone would join, I know. We will respect your decision."

Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Graystripe turned and they padded away back into the forest. The Riverclan cats seemed unbothered and they all turned to look at Snowflake. She blinked a few times and took a step back. _Can I really leave my clan for Stormpelt? Is this the clan I'm meant to help?  
><em>"I will make the decision sfter I speak with Firestar."  
>Stormpelt meowed, "Make your decision soon. Come to the gathering."<br>And with that, they left. Snowflake bounded into the sky and unfolded her wings, gasping with relief as the wind caried her up and she flew towards the leader's den. She landed neatly and leaped up to the den and pushed through, seeing Firestar sharing tongues with Sandstorm. They looked up as Snowflake entered the den. Firestar flicked his tail, inviting her to start speaking. Snowflake explained everything to Firestar. In the end, she still wasn't quite sure that whether she should join or not. Hesitating, she asked Firestar again. She didn't get any straight answers and said her goodbyes. Then she turned and padded back into her den. That night while she lay in her nest, a dream came to her.

_You need to join the new clan... It will save many lives and if you don't Riverclan will never survive... Never survive... Never survive...  
>Wait! Where are you?<br>Join the new clan...Join the new clan...  
>Come out! Tell me more!<br>Join the new clan...Never survive...  
>All right! I will!<br>Thank you... Thank you..._

Snowflake blinked. Her answer could not have been clearer. She padded out of the den. It was time to tell Firestar.

**Sorry I know... Not a lot, eh? I need to get back on Animal Jam to continue the making of my clan. Anyone who's interested can request to buddy me, but make sure you send me another letter after it so I can know that its warrior lovers. Anyway, my username on Animal Jam is leilei2013 just search that up and I will be online at around 8:00pm Australian time. Anyway, till' next time, Warrior fans!**


	5. PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HELLO EVERYONE! YES, I'M SORRY, I'M NOT POSTING A CHAPTER TODAY! INSTEAD I HAVE A NOTICE: I will be starting a story called Warriors Mating Season! If anyone can PM me about OC's I'll be happy, though I'm only doing a maximum of two a day and four every school week! Just fill in the form below! (It's like the other Warriors Mating Season one only longer)**

**She-Cat name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Tom-Cat name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Scene (e.g. Riverclan territory, reed bed, rape):**

**How many cats (e.g. two toms, one she-cat or something):**

**And... thanks to the people who told me to change the rating to M. Does anyone want to skip through to the gathering or have one more chapter first?**


End file.
